Attoutekina arashi no ato
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Quería olvidar el sonido de esos salvajes pasos. La voz fuerte, profunda. Y ese rugido tan similar al de un felino en mitad de un bosque tropical, proveniente de un imbécil llamado Kagami Taiga.


_Kurobas_ es propiedad indiscutible de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **A** _ **ttoutekina arashi no ato**_

 **P** or _**A**_ omine _D_ aiki **.**

* * *

 _¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Fire-senpai!, perdona que a pesar de irme a las montañas a entrenar con los osos no lograra hacer algo digno de usted_

* * *

Oprimió el puente de la nariz. Arrugó el entrecejo. Gruñó por lo bajo, y tras ello el músculo elevador del ala de la nariz jaló del labio superior, descubriendo la blanca corona de su canino izquierdo y dibujándole en el rostro un gesto de total irritación. Apretó los párpados al escuchar el rechinido de la duela. Los pasos toscos, pero firmes, yendo de un lado a otro, trajeron a su mente la imagen de cierto individuo.

Provocándole nauseas.

Inspiró hondo, lo suficiente como para sentir el abdomen contraerse. Exhaló pausadamente, buscando con ello mantenerse estable. Pero el ruido de esos pies haciendo vibrar la madera de la cancha, el enervante aroma canela picante pululando en el aire y la respiración quebrada escondida detrás del eco de una voz ronca pero activa, le impedían guardar el equilibrio emocional que intentaba sacar desde que empezaran con ésta absurda idea de entrenar juntos. Y solo porque a un estúpido viejo, padre de la entrenadora de Tetsu, se le había ocurrido darle una lección a un par de imbéciles americanos.

Bien. No iba a mentir que la misma idea que se le cruzara al viejo ese, también lo había hecho por su mente. Principalmente porque el enfrentar a Jabberwock implicaba poner a prueba las habilidades tanto de ellos como las suyas. Tal vez, y casi estaba seguro de ello, no tendría necesidad de contenerse. Mierda, ese partido prometía ser genial. Pero para poder estar en la misma cancha que esos pedantes yankees, debía formar alianza con sus antiguos compañeros de secundaria. Ello realmente no le importaba. Al contrario. Era la oportunidad perfecta para jugar a lado de Tetsu otra vez. Aún si ello implicaba soportar la ridícula voz de Kise o la amarga personalidad de Midorima. Es solo que cierto factor —agregado a ésta ecuación en la cual no conseguía cuadrar— resultaba ser el verdadero problema de su irritación. De su quiebre emocional y la furia irracional que le fundía las venas.

" _Kagami",_ al pensar en ese nombrereventó la lengua contra el paladar, emitiendo un hosco chasquido. Malhumorado. Al reconocer en su cerebro la imagen de aquel dueño de pisadas asquerosamente ruidosas. Era ese sujeto, el compañero de Tetsu, la razón de que el entrenamiento fuese un total infierno. Volvió a inspirar, pero esta vez se quedó a mitad del proceso debido a que algo helado le quemó la frente. Oprimió los labios tan fuerte que se tiñeron de un tintemorado. Abrió los ojos, desvelando una mirada peligrosa que exhibía perfectamente su enojo. Apartó los dedos del tabique nasal y sin incorporarse observó fijamente al sujeto frente a él. "Tetsu", dijo en un tono peligroso al que Kuroko contestó indiferente.

"Deja de perder el tiempo por favor", Tetsu quitó la botella de su frente sin apartar esos enormes ojos de él. Suspiró pesadamente antes de incorporarse para poder sentarse en una posición un tanto perezosa, caracterizada por apoyar el cuerpo hacia atrás con ambas manos firmes a cada lado de la banca. Torció la boca y extendió la mano izquierda para pedirle la botella a Kuroko, quién se la entregó en el acto. "Creía que Aomine-kun ya no se saltaba los entrenamientos"

Esa mirada llevaba un deje de preocupación, la cual aprendió a reconocer pese a los intentos inconscientes de su dueño por ocultarla en aquellos tiempos en los que Daiki era la única luz que iluminaba la vida de Kuroko. Abrió el envase, bebió de la boquilla y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano izquierda. "Deberías preocuparte más por el idiota de allá. Sin ti no puede ganarles", cuando lo dijo, su mirada ya estaba puesta en la figura de Kagami que jugaba _one-on-one_ con Kise. Verlos tan encendidos, sonriendo como tarados, atizó severamente sus nauseas. Y exasperado se apretó la garganta. Con ello una sensación extraña se le vino. Creyendo así que devolvería. La presión cayó en picada, notándose un cambio de coloración en su tez. Sintió frío a pesar de tener el cuerpo caliente. Sus glándulas salivales trabajaron a tope. Un poco más y...

"Tranquilo. Relájate", la delgada y pálida mano de Kuroko le obstruyó la vista e inseguro se sujetó a ella, tratando de buscar algo con ese gentil contacto. "Creo que es Aomine-kun quien necesita de mi"

No le respondió, porque tenía razón. Volvió a recostarse sin dejar ir aquellos estilizados dedos. Respiró esta ocasión mucho más calmado y se concentró en el calor y aroma de Tetsuya. Quería olvidar el sonido de esos salvajes pasos. La voz fuerte, profunda. Y ese rugido tan similar al de un felino en mitad de un bosque tropical, proveniente de un imbécil llamado Kagami Taiga.

* * *

Al término de la práctica la noche estaba regada a lo extenso del firmamento. Manchas de un púrpura tan oscuro como la sangre estaban mezcladas con miles de rayones negros y azulados dispersos sobre su lienzo. Si se fijaba bien tenía el mismo aspecto que el mar en tiempos de tempestad. Las estrellas saltaban unas sobre otras, dándole al cielo un aspecto brillante, fulgurante como sí a alguien le hubiera dado por encender diamantes. En ciertas zonas había un cúmulo de ellas hechas trizas. Tenían el aspecto de un polvo fino y luminoso. Y a Daiki no se le ocurrió otra cosa que pensar en la espuma de las playas. Se quedó un rato mirando la noche sin decir o hacer nada. El sudor corría por el ángulo de la mandíbula hasta acumularse al final de su barbilla, de la cual se dejaba caer en forma de pequeñas gotas saladas hasta la dura madera del auditorio donde eran absorbidas. Al final había vuelto al entrenamiento, retando a Murasakibara y Akashi en el proceso, armando equipo con Kuroko, quien no se le despegó el resto de la tarde. Lo agradeció mentalmente porque gracias a ello fue capaz de soportar la presencia de Kagami.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente era ridículo el motivo de este malestar. Después de todo Kagami no representaba nada para él. Era molesto, sí, pero no a este punto, no como para causarle mareos o descenso de la presión arterial. ¿Desde cuándo el idiota ese le hacía sentirse tan iracundo y sofocado como ahora? Centró su atención en la estrella que le pareció ser la más brillante de entre todas antes de apartar la vista del firmamento. Dobló el cuerpo para levantar el balón a unos cuantos pasos de él con una sola mano y tomó con la otra el bolso deportivo —con todas sus cosas— ubicado en las bancas cercanas a los vestidores.

"¿Eh, ya te vas Aominecchi?", no se molestó siquiera en verlo para contestarle con un escueto: "Aa"; sin embargo el estúpido de Kise, insatisfecho, se apresuró a detenerlo sujetándose de cierta parte de la agarradera de su maleta. Eso le molestó tanto que se giró hacia él para gritarle molesto: "¡¿Qué mierda?!, ¡suéltala!", tiró del bolso pero el tarado se aferró con tal fuerza que a pesar de empujarla la cara con rudeza y tirarle del cabello no fue suficiente para quitárselo de encima. "Maldita sea, Kise"

"N-no, no te puedes ir. Prometimos que todos iríamos a comprar un helado como en los viejos tiempos-ssu", lo vio intentar zafarse de su amarre, pero no se lo permitió, no cuando le enterró las uñas para que dejara de hacerlo.

"¡Cállate!, yo no prometí hacer esa mierda"

"Kuro _ngh_ kocchi, fue el de la idea, ¿recuerdas?", claro que lo recordaría, sí Tetsu lo hubiese dicho, pero la mirada que le estaba dedicando Ryouta le hizo dudar por un instante de sí aquello era verdad o no. Quizá su memoria no era tan buena, o se habló del tema cuando estaba distraído tratando de capturar una cigarra que consiguiera escabullirse hasta la cancha.

Pero no tardó en descubrir la sucia jugarreta de éste gracias a que Tetsuya, quien a cierta distancia de ellos guardaba su toalla en la maleta, dijo: "Por favor no me involucres en tus asuntos. Eso fue idea tuya y nadie aceptó, Kise-kun"

"Que cruel", Ryouta lloriqueó y fue allí donde aprovechó para tirar de su equipaje, logrando así quitarse de encima a la plasta esa.

Dispuesto entonces ya a marcharse se encaminó a la salida, pero la voz de Akashi detrás suyo le hizo detenerse. "Aomine, ¿por qué no te quedas?, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos todos reunidos. Esta ocasión me agradaría acompañarlos"

"Qué inusual de tu parte, Akashi. ¿Ya no tienes qué regresar temprano a casa?", pudo notarla, la acidez de Midorima en esa frase dicha. Después de todo estaba al tanto de que ese estirado siempre había estado interesado en Akashi, a pesar de sus claros desplantes. Y aunque el sarcasmo y la ironía estaban presentes, Daiki sabía que Shintarou estaba feliz, aunque no se le notara, de poder compartir esta clase de encuentros con Seijuurou.

Tal vez, solo tal vez hubiera aceptado sí tan solo cierto imbécil, al que venía evitando desde que llegara a las prácticas, no se hubiese incluido a la plática. "¿De qué hablan?", le preguntó con una expresión ignorante adornada por esas cejas tan raras a Kuroko.

"Iremos todos juntos a comprar un helado como en los viejos tiempos", explicó Tetsu de forma sencilla terminando de cerrar la maleta por completo.

"¿Y tanto alboroto por eso?", una de esas malditas cejas dibujó un arco tan pronunciado que la sorpresa de Kagami fue expuesta. Y ello le irritó tanto que frunció el entrecejo sin ser consciente de ello.

"También tu irás, Kagami-kun, ¿verdad, Akashi-kun?", el intento de Kuroko por encontrar aprobación en el antiguo capitán le enfrió la sangre. Arrastrando en esa proposición aquella terca irritación que continuaba arremetiendo contra su cerebro.

"Aa. Por ahora todos estamos aquí como un equipo. Pasar tiempo con nosotros te permitirá acoplarte más rápido a nuestras personalidades y ritmo", claro, solo se necesitaba del permiso de Akashi para que ese idiota se les uniera. Perfecto. Pero aunque estaban juntos de nuevo y la opinión de Seijuurou seguía siendo tan importante como antes, Aomine en ésta ocasión no tenía pensado secundarlo. Ni a él, ni a Tetsu. Por ello tomó la perilla de la puerta de salida, girándola para abrirla y dar un paso fuera de la cancha.

"¿A dónde vas, Aomine?, ¿no acabas de escuchar lo que dijo Akashi?", que Midorima lo dijera de esa forma le generó unas tremendas ganas de reírse; pero no lo hizo, no cuando la intención era buscar que se quedara un poco más dentro de ese infierno que le estaba calcinando los nervios.

"Olvídenlo. Paso", cruzó el marco sin voltear atrás. Necesitaba salir cuanto antes de ese lugar. Alejarse de ese aroma. No escuchar su voz. Ni respirar el mismo aire que él.

"Aomine-kun, espera", pero allí estaba, la única persona a la que no podía negarle nada. A esa persona que mantenía su patético equilibrio funcional. La razón principal de que estuviera en ese sitio, soportando a un sujeto que no entendía en lo absoluto porqué era capaz de molestarle tanto. Pero se tragó su dolor, hoy no, simplemente hoy no podía ceder ante Tetsu. No con respecto a esto. No cuando querían recrear algo que se había quedado atrás, con esos amargos recuerdos, e integrar a este a un completo desconocido.

Torció la boca antes de girar la cabeza. Localizó a Kuroko y centró en éste. Separó los labios y dejó que su rabia hablara por él: "Comerme una paleta con este sujeto no conseguirá que baje mi ritmo o él aumente el suyo"; hizo una breve pausa para entonces mirar hacia Kagami, quién le prestaba total atención, y continuó: "Sí no quieres estorbarnos será mejor que dejes de lado los dulces y te concentres en tus debilidades"

Al finalizar lo dicho abandonó el auditorio dejándoles atrás. Desechando todo. Esperando que el cielo dejara caer las estrellas y que éstas incendiaran al mundo. Quizás con ello, ésta irritación se calcinaría por completo, y sus nervios con ello.

En cambio, adentro, Taiga ansiaba a que la noche se desvaneciera entre la yema de sus dedos. Que una mañana dorada llegara acompañada por una oportunidad de hacer que Aomine se tragara sus palabras. Pero mientras rogaba en sus adentros porque eso sucediera, Kuroko volteó a verle con una expresión condescendiente. "Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun tiene razón, será mejor que te quedes entrenando. Nosotros disfrutaremos por ti el helado"

El comentario tan fuera de lugar le sacó de su transe, gritando ofendido y deseando golpear al joven de impertérrita mirada. "¡¿Hah?!, ¿qué dia—"

"Sobre lo que dijo Aomine-kun, ¿qué piensas hacer?", pero la actitud molesta pasó a segundo plano cuando continuó hablando en una dirección distinta a la anterior.

Relajó las facciones. Cerró los ojos por un momento. Se centró, dibujando en sus labios una mueca salvaje, feroz y determinada, para decir mientras miraba hacia el cielo infinito: "Eso es obvio. Le demostraré que tan lento puedo ser en verdad"

Complaciendo su respuesta a Kuroko.

" _Espera y lo verás, Aomine"_

Y a un amanecer que seguía dormido bajo el largo faldón de una noche repleta de estrellas.

* * *

Desde que saliera de casa la lluvia había estado cayendo constantemente. No podía catalogarla como una tormenta, tampoco como una simple llovizna, no aún. Era como si alguien allá arriba hubiese olvidado cerrar el grifo. El cielo llevaba un aspecto extraño, entre verde y grisáceo. La densidad de las nubes era tal que los rayos del sol no alcanzaban a penetrar. Las corrientes de aire y la humedad en el ambiente hicieron que la temperatura descendiera a un grado considerable. Pero a estas alturas el frescor del clima resultaba un alivio contra la agitación generada por el entrenamiento. Sobre todo porque recién terminaba el cuarto partido de práctica. El cuerpo le ardía tanto que podía sentir las llamas de un fuego —generado a través de la circulación de la sangre en sus arterias— quemarle la carne.

Se detuvo, separó los labios y tomó una bocanada de aire. La piel le brillaba debido al sudor emanando de sus poros. Las mejillas ardían en un ligero tono rosado y el pulso cardíaco retumbaba severo en sus oídos. Cuando una gota le acarició la boca, encajó la cúspide del canino contra ella, presionándose el labio. Estaba perdido en su agitación que no se dio cuenta de cuándo fue que Kagami se acercó hasta él. Ni tampoco de que éste llevaba rato observándole detenidamente. O al menos desde que pusiera en práctica su estilo callejero al enfrentarse a Murasakibara y su fortaleza impenetrable.

"Aomine"

Dejó de morderse. No respondió, tardó en hacerlo. Ladeó la cabeza pausadamente, queriendo conseguir algo con ello. Se detuvo cuando escuchó crujir lo que él creyó fueron sus cervicales. Se palpó el cuello. Sacudió los hombros y descansó la mano derecha en su cintura. Clavó la vista en la duela queriendo encontrar esa sensatez —que sabía iba a necesitar— en ella. Había estado evitando, desde que llegó, a Kagami. A la hora de armar parejas, durante la elección de los equipos. Incluso cuando hicieron una pausa breve para hidratarse. Cada vez que el idiota intentaba hacer contacto, simplemente le ignoraba, ya sea refugiándose en Tetsu, en Satsuki o hasta en el odioso de Kise. Ya ni mencionar que prefirió escuchar las quejas interminables de Midorima sobre algo estúpido que ni siquiera lograba recordar. Estaba actuando como un cobarde, pero eso no le importó, no porque su inestabilidad era tanta que su preocupación le gritaba desesperada por que huyera sin pensar en nada más. Sin embargo ésta vez el acercamiento había sido directo y los demás se hallaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos como para usarlos de excusa.

Resignado estiró los dedos de su mano izquierda, procurando así el no verlo cuando le contestó de forma tajante y desinteresada.

"¿Hah?" "¿Qué quieres?"

No pudo notar la severa mirada que le dedicó Kagami al ver su frívola actitud.

"Juega contra mí, un _one-on-one_ ", seguramente tenía un balón en las manos cuando lo dijo. No que le importara.

"Hmph", echó la cabeza hacia atrás al bufar como respuesta a la propuesta lanzada por Taiga. Meditó un par de segundos que al otro le parecieron años. Solo para contestar: "Olvídalo", y empezar a estirar. Le importó poco la reacción sorprendida y desconcertada de Kagami. De hecho le produjo cierto regocijo que se perdió en su irritación.

"¡¿Qué?!"

Continuó con sus ejercicios. Doblando el brazo derecho por detrás de la cabeza, jalando del codo y manteniéndolo en esa posición por segundos para después hacer el cambio pertinente.

"No quiero"

Esta vez giró el torso a la izquierda para enseguida hacerlo a la derecha. Eso lo repitió 20 veces más mientras Kagami trataba de mirarle cara a cara.

"No me jodas, bastardo"

Sin embargo no consiguió que se dignara a tomar en serio su renuencia ni su desinterés. Y con ello descubrió que le sería más sencillo actuar de esta manera que el buscar acoplarse a su presencia. Sí podía fastidiarle como lo estaba haciendo ahora, tal vez su irritación pronto se desvanecería por completo.

O eso pensó hasta que Kagami, harto de ser ignorado, lo tomó del antebrazo en un acto bruto y desesperado por ganar su atención.

Porque con ese acto esfumó su paciencia y atizó esa irritación que seguía rondándolo. Tirando por la borda sus absurdas ideas por probar el ignorarlo nada más.

"¡No me to-"

Su cuerpo reaccionó primero que su cerebro. Un golpe directo al rostro del idiota salió disparado. Intentó frenarse pero ese jodido sentimiento carcomiéndole el raciocinio se lo impidió. Todo ocurrió tan rápido, y aún así alguien había logrado moverse a tiempo, igual que él, para evitar el daño que su instinto arrojara tras el contacto dado con Kagami.

"Detente, Aominecchi", Kise tenía aprisionado su puño en esa pálida mano suya. Lo estaba conteniendo, podía deducirlo con solo ver sus facciones tensas y el temblor recorrerle toda la extremidad. En los ojos de Ryouta existía una súplica que terminó de comprender cuando éste guió su puño hacia abajo. "No lo hagas"

No, no era Kise quien estaba temblando, era él, Aomine Daiki. La consciencia fulminó sus circuitos. ¿Qué acaba de hacer?, ¿en verdad había perdido la razón?, ¿era tan débil como para dejar que la irritación le dominara? ¿por qué no dejaba de tiritar?

Las pupilas se contrajeron, y respondiendo a lo ocurrido se movió para encontrar el rostro de Taiga detrás de Kise.

Sintió tambalear su estabilidad de nuevo, pero esta vez más fuerte que la ocasión en la que Tetsu le ayudó a mantenerse junto. La mirada de Kagami mostraba un asombro terrorífico, la boca entreabierta y la ausencia de sonido en esas palabras que apenas si atravesaban su garganta le decían de forma cruel y miserable lo que su comportamiento había ganado y perdido. Su raciocinio se resquebrajó y la irritación calcinó su pulso. Las mejillas dejaron de arderle, los latidos se esfumaron súbitamente y Daiki lo olvidó todo.

Hasta el moverse.

* * *

El resto del entrenamiento Kagami no volvió a acercarse y él regresó a su táctica evasiva, no porque quisiera sino porque no tenía opción alguna más que esa.

Todo se había tornado incómodo.

La lluvia seguía regando al mundo. La baja temperatura convirtió los suspiros en un vaho que flotaba frente a sus ojos por segundos para diluirse con la húmeda brisa que atravesaba el interior del auditorio. Miró hacia afuera, los colores del cielo no habían cambiado y la sensación de que el tiempo no avanzaba se intensificaba cada vez más. Se quedó quieto, con el balón en las manos, observando las gotas acumularse en las ramificaciones de los árboles y a la hierba danzar bajo el ritmo de una tormenta que empezaba a ganar potencia.

Pensó en lo ocurrido. En el rostro de Kagami. En su desconcierto y en la desesperación que ello le provocó. Le dio vueltas a la pelota, percibiendo las líneas desgastadas contra sus yemas. Si era sincero conocía bastante bien el motivo de su irritación e intolerancia hacia Taiga. No era porque podía estar con Tetsu más tiempo que él, tampoco porque le recordaba a su yo de hace dos años —ese que amara el baloncesto más que nadie— ni mucho menos su gran habilidad en el juego. Esa que seguía sin poder superar la suya. El motivo era otro, uno tan distinto de todo este asqueroso revuelo de emociones terribles.

El estruendo causado en el techo del auditorio anunció el cambio en la lluvia que terminara por convertirse en tormenta. Las hojas de esos arbustos robustos se rompieron y la tierra se levantó del suelo salpicando los pétalos azules y rosados de las hortensias ya florecidas.

"Satsuki", la llamó sin apartar la vista en la dura caída del agua. "¿Traes contigo un paraguas?"

"Si, ¿por qué?"

"Voy a necesitarlo"

"¡¿Hah?!, espera, ¿olvidaste el tuyo?, ¿no te dije que iba a llover?, no puede ser que seas tan descuidado, ¡Dai-chan!"

Pasó de largo, dirigiéndose a los vestidores, con Momoi riñéndolo detrás. Ignorando los gritos, los que en algún punto le hicieron gracia. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando Tetsu se unió con comentarios mordaces e irónicos que se acentuaron cuando Midorima se sumó a la verborrea. Solo se concentró en escuchar la sonora melodía orquestada por esa tormenta de allá afuera.

Al llegar a los vestidores las luces se encontraban apagadas. Nadie estaba haciendo uso de ellos, por lo que nadie se molestó en encenderlas. Localizó el interruptor y con intención de activarlo estiró la mano. Pero se quedó a medias al escuchar cierta voz llamarlo.

"No la prendas", dejó los dedos sobre el interruptor sin contestar. Clavando la mirada en los lockers que apenas si alcanzaba a notar en mitad de la oscuridad. Un relámpago surcó el firmamento, cayendo desbocado contra la tierra e iluminando fugazmente la habitación.

"No sigo ordenes de nadie, menos las tuyas", hizo ademán de subir el interruptor pero se lo impidieron. Endureció la vista y tensó cada fibra de sus músculos. "Kagami"

El tacto de Taiga le quemó la dermis. Queriendo apartarse trató de quitar la mano pero el otro no se lo permitió. Le apretujó las falanges, sometiéndolas contra el marco del interruptor. Podía sentir un pulso golpear las paredes arteriales con violencia, pero no supo discernir si era suyo o de Kagami. El cuerpo se enfrió de nuevo, la apnea le estrujó la garganta y aunque su mano se quemaba lo demás se helaba lento, como si el hielo creciera desde el interior de sus entrañas.

La tempestad rugió en un trueno que se llevó la electricidad por completo. Dejando que la oscuridad engullera al mundo sin dificultad.

Kagami, quieto, detrás suyo, emitía un fuego tan abrasador que no hizo más que acentuar el frío aferrándose a su cuerpo. Y podía jurar que el aura de ese sujeto bastaba para iluminar el lugar.

"Aomine", el sonido fue severo, demasiado serio. Y Daiki bajó la mirada al suelo. "Dilo"

Así que al final solo había sido su jodida imaginación jugando —aparentemente— a su favor. Porque era verdad que Taiga había guardado distancia después de su enfrentamiento, pero en ningún momento apartó su mirada de Daiki. Ni un solo segundo dejó de observarle. De pensar en poder acercarse. De nuevo.

"¿El qué?", contestó cortante, aun sin quererlo.

"Escúpelo", Taiga insistió oprimiendo sus dedos. Sin molestarse en hacerse entender. Con una exigencia tal que le hacía sentirse como estúpido.

" _Argh_ , eres tan jodidamente molesto", en cambio él jugó a no saber absolutamente nada. Y así habría continuado si no fuera porque a Kagami le dio por enredar los dedos con los suyos para así jalarle sin delicadeza con el objetivo de hacerle girar y dejarlo frente a él.

"Aomine", lo aprisionó entre su cuerpo y los lockers. Golpeándole la espalda con el metal y sintiendo uno de los candados encajársele justo por debajo de la curvatura de uno de sus omoplatos.

" _Ngh_ ", apretó los dientes aguantando el dolor agudo atravesarle los sentidos. Para enseguida replicar al sujetarle duramente del cuello. Lo hizo furioso, estrujándolo sin decoro, palpándole las cervicales. Queriendo romperlo. Ahogarlo por completo.

"¡Khá!", Taiga tosió pero no hizo nada más. Le dejó prensarlo de esa manera. Frunciendo el ceño, tensando esas ridículas cejas y ajustando su respiración. Lo sintió, el deglutir forzadamente. A su garganta ondularse. Haciendo trabajar a su cerebro al imaginar su aliento disiparse.

Los ojos de Taiga refulgían como el sol escondido bajo densos faldones nubosos de colores tristes. Como las estrellas de un cielo nocturno cobijando al océano. E igual que el magma de un violento volcán en erupción.

Agregó más fuerza al cuello pero Kagami no dejó ir su mano ni apartó la vista de él.

Tosió violento pero se resistió y Daiki impotente, hecho un caos, se rindió. Soltándolo, bramando un fúrico: "¡Imbécil!"

La respiración de Taiga se descontroló, mareándolo por completo, obligándolo a buscar apoyo y encontrándolo sobre su boca. Paralizándole en su totalidad.

Sus inhalaciones desesperadas, la humedad de su garganta y ese molesto aroma salvaje le abofetearon los sentidos. Tener al idiota de Kagami tratando de reponerse contra su boca, contra su cuerpo, le devolvió la movilidad perdida a sus articulaciones y derrumbó su caótica mentalidad.

"Dí-melo, dilo", Taiga rozó no solo con sus palabras sino que también con los labios su garganta. Ese contacto disparó su ritmo cardiaco y Daiki empezó a aumentar la velocidad de su respiración. Los dos eran un desastre que Kagami solo empeoraba con cada movimiento que hacía.

Taiga coló la mano derecha hasta sus caderas, y eso le hizo estremecerse tanto como si le hubiese dado por tocarlo directamente. Todo debido a que sus ropas estaban empapadas de sudor y se adherían como una segunda piel.

"La maldita razón", cuando le habló soltó su mano e igual que la otra la puso en su cadera. "De tu irritante actitud"

Tener a Taiga tomándole firmemente de las caderas lo electrocutó. Se mordió los labios para no soltarlo, ese gemido viajando a través de su tráquea. Ejerció tanta fuerza que lo laceró y el sabor dulce, ferroso, le inundó las papilas. "No te creas tanto, Kagami", le sonrió, por primera vez lo hizo, y supo que el otro pudo verlo porque le devolvió un gesto similar, no, mentira, mucho más agresivo que el suyo.

"No soy tan lento como piensas", la entonación arrastraba un doble sentido, no era una referencia a sus habilidades solamente, sino que también a cierto tema. A este tema que él mismo viniera ocultando, disfrazando e ignorando inútilmente.

"Pero sigo siendo más rápido, idiota", Aomine contestó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, levantando la barbilla, dándole a su rostro una apariencia altanera y egocéntrica. Esa que gritaba escandalosa lo que en verdad era.

"Disfrútalo. Porque no siempre será así. Puedes apostarlo", las poderosas cargas eléctricas en el cielo se encontraron, chocando y desmoronándose en un grave sonido que sacudió al mundo. Y con ellos sucedió lo mismo.

Daiki ya no pretendió el engañarse, ni reprimir ese sentimiento que realmente estaba sintiendo detrás de una absurda irritación que había conseguido someterlo por completo. Ya no podía mentirse, tampoco frenar el instinto que domina sus sentidos o a los agudos impulsos eléctricos que su cerebro envía.

Taiga por otra parte movió las manos de lugar para sujetarlo de las nalgas y cargarlo sin dificultad. Las acciones atrabancadas, ansiosas y desesperadas los aprisionó en un torbellino animal. Aomine no hizo otra cosa que gemir entre besos que parecían más una ataque de mordidas que un dulce gesto. Se sonrió por la aceleración del momento. Porque pudo sentir los genitales de Kagami tan duros frotarse contra los suyos.

Las cajas de metal retumbaron. El desastroso juego evolucionó. El short que lleva puesto expuso descarado sus muslos torneados, la tensión de las fibras que los delinean y Kagami, sin dejar de besarlo bajó la vista para verlos seducirle. Pero los antojos fueron tantos y las decisiones siempre te llevan a abandonar algo. Por lo que Taiga retuvo, esta vez, su anhelo por poseerlo, estrujándole los glúteos y presionando toscamente su miembro con el propio. Las glándulas salivales se desbordan, abriendo sus conductos y derramando segregaciones a lo extenso del ángulo mandibular. La lengua de Taiga peleó fieramente, existiendo un instante en que ésta logró acariciar tan a fondo la garganta de Aomine que le hizo creer que lograría ahogarlo.

La tormenta siguió cayendo, los relámpagos encendieron a ese cielo verde y grisáceo, las flores continuaron desbaratándose y Daiki solo pudo pensar en una cosa: "Déjate de estupideces. El único que puede derrotarme soy yo"

Y en la sonrisa ladeada de ese idiota que lo sostiene.

* * *

 **N/A** Ok, ésta no soy yo. De alguna forma he hecho OOC de mi persona. Pero créame _senpai_ que ha sido con todo mi amor, retorcido y burdo. Ojalá se halla entretenido un poquito con este KagaAo AHAHAHAHA *risa nerviosa* lleno de OOC. Y que me perdone por no haber hecho que estos dos animales tuvieran relaciones extramaritales pero ya ve que sí no me guía no puedo escribir prOn. Una vez más feliz cumpleaños. _Recuerde que siempre la querré, porque cuando quiero a una persona lo hago para siempre._


End file.
